


Just forgive him dude

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Emotional Hurt, Fighting, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Misunderstandings, Sad Michael, Shenanigans, Wingless Lucifer, a lot of it, devils face, luci needs more whiskey, the precinct has no idea whats going on, unforgiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar gets a surprise visit from Michael, the one who threw him into hell.what the bloody hell does he want.





	1. The arrival

It was mid evening in Los-Angels, the sun was still glaring over the horizon casting bright shimmering shapes through the windows of lux. It was uncommon for the devil to leave the curtains open for natural light and thus the penthouse was, for once bright and open. For a short while Lucifer felt that way. He had just solved a particularly intriguing case along the side of his favourite detective, in fact he could almost start giggling at the sheer mention of the unbelievably ridiculous desires he had drawn from the suspects.

This euphoric sensation that Lucifer had encountered however, was about to plummet, crash and burn. Perhaps more sudden than his own fall, and all it took to trigger this unfortunate response was one glance at a head of dusty blond hair and eyes of sapphire.  
The man- no, angel had appeared from nowhere, large golden plumage emitting a holy light and crowding the centre of the room.

For a moment Lucifer had just stood at his bar nursing his ancient mead. He met the eyes of burning blue and blinked before turning his attention to his glass, at this moment a million of thoughts sped through the devils mind as he attempted to figure why he was seeing what he was. his face twisted into an expression of amazement as he rose his drink to the light, the shimmering shapes dancing upon his face as he regarded the liquid. An alcohol worthy of the devil he had decided with finality, it got him drunk enough to hallucinate.

His admiration for his mead was interrupted by a voice of heavenly silk “Samael”

Lucifer jolted glass nearly slipping through his fingers as his head snapped towards the apparently not alcohol induced angel. 

“Samael, i-“

This was when the glass did in-fact continue its decent from the Morningstar's hand, shattering on impact Lucifer leaped forward fist already clacking on the side of the blonds face. The visitor stumbled backwards hand holding his now purpling cheekbone.

“I did not come here for conflict brother”

“I am NOT your fucking brother” Lucifer hissed eyes flickering hells embers “you lost that right”

Michael pursed his lips together and steadied himself, watching the array of emotions that morphed on the fallen’s face. Aside from the fury reflected in his eyes Samael looked surprisingly healthy, and for that the blond was actually glad.

“Here to drag me to hell Michael, you made such a good job of ‘dropping’ me off the first time.” Lucifer fished out a cigarette, lighter not too far behind “the ride was nice and toasty”

The holy brother visibly flinched at lucifers venomous remark. This went unnoticed as Lucifer choked a dark chuckle.

“you’re not the first to try and you certainly wont be the last. So what are you waiting for! come on then, draw your sword stab me! Its what you desire isn’t it, to destroy the abomination-.”

“no”

Michaels voice cut through the morning stars dialogue like as knife

The devil tilted his head in confusion, grey haze trailing from his mouth like a smoking snake.“come again?”

“I am here for retribution” Michael held up a hand silencing the other as he continued to speak “not for you, but for me”

The dark prince nearly swallowed his cigarette, stubbing the glowing tip on the bar ashtray he swept up a bottle of amber and drowned down nearly half the bottle.  
“what, finally stick it to the man upstairs?”

“I’m not seeking penance from father” golden wings fluttered before pressing tightly to the angels shoulders. “I’m seeking it from you”

old scratch paused eyebrows rising in disbelief “from me”

the other shuffled slightly face drawn in a foreboding expression. “for my part in aiding to the fall, i wish to apologise”

A loud shriek of laughter echoed throughout the penthouse, head thrown back Lucifer crackled voice breaking as his hands clutched onto the bars marble surface. the sound became strangled at the loss of breath. face parallel to the floor the devil croaked a scratchy sound.

“get out”

Michael’s posture became ridged unsure as to how he should proceed.  
Samael spun upon his brother teeth bared in a snarl “ i said get THE FUCK OUT” 

The glass bottle in his grasp flew past the blonds head colliding with the balcony door, shattering that too.

Lucifer raged fingers clawed through his dark locks pulling at the knots “tell me Michael do you know how it feels to burn, to have your flesh flay from your bones blood bubbling scorching.  
i fell for days, healing and burning then healing and burning again and again and agai-“

Lucifers voice fell quiet and brittle “would you like to see”  
the devil propelled himself forward and seized the angel by the lapels of his shit

“take a look brother” he whispered “look at what you did”

The glamor that manifested Lucifer’s previous visage flickered and fizzled tripping like a faulty tv screen allowing a monstrous horror to peer through. Michael lurched away but was dragged back forced to face the result of his actions. A gouged face startlingly red from exposed muscle glared meeting the horrified blue Irises of the archangel.

Michael stood, locked in the gaze of his broken brother, his little brother that he had abandoned and cast down careless to what would become of him. he caused this. only if he had fought along side him rather than giving the final blow.

The silence between them stretched on as neither of them looked away, Lucifer was unsettled by the blonds refusal to avoid his gaze. instead Michael gently placed his hands over the scorched ones clasped onto his shirt. His eyebrows drew together in an expression akin to misery and took a small step closer to Samael.

“I’m so sorry”

 

The apology was entwined with great regret, an emotion that Lucifer had deemed completely foreign to celestials. Glamor returning his face to that of a paler colour the light-bringer thrust the other away from him, heart throbbing uncomfortably.

The silence that followed was more than enough for Michael to realise he had outstayed his welcome.

With a flutter of wings he was gone


	2. Seb Celler

When Lucifer entered the precent the next morning he was met with concerned stares. Whether it was his hair, unusually astray a single large lock drooping to his eyebrow. Or the crumpled state of his priceless Armani suit which he would never allow get in such a condition.  
Regardless the devil slunk over to Chloe’s desk.

“Luci-“ Chloe paused files in hand as she observed her partners unkept appearance “are you ok?”

The man merely nodded before sweeping up her cup of coffee and draining it “just lacking in a bit of sleep I’m afraid”

“maybe go home for a bit, i just have paperwork. nothing big” she continued to observe her partner concern marring her features.

“i assure you detective i would rather be here” he mentioned lazily to the other detectives mulling around with their cases. “less chance of getting unannounced visitors” Lucifer whispered the last part with spite as he returned the coffee cup to its rightful place.

She didn’t get to enquire on his last remark due to Ella who had leaped out of nowhere bright shirt supporting an illustration of an egg labeled ‘Gudetama’.

“Wow buddy, you’re a sight for sore eyes” The forensics expert handed Chloe a file “whats eating you up?”

Lucifer snorted “the multitude of wonderful creatures at my club of course, very talented with their tou-”

With a look of disapproval from the detective Lucifer promptly discontinued his sinful sentence.

Ella merely “snorted” in amusement before gesturing to the folder in Chloe’s possession “but hey get this, remember the murder that was closed the last week because there were no leads?”

The detective opened the file eyes widening at its contents “there was a witness? how did they miss that?”

“thats the thing” Ella replied pointing to the date on the page “our witness only came into the precinct yesterday, while you guys were working that other case”

A devilish grin appeared on lucifers face as he snagged the paper from Chloe “oh my, looks like they’re coming in today~ maybe we should just ask a few questions hmmm” 

Lopez made a noise of disagreement before flipping one of the pages “they’ve given a statement already and we have a match on a description, so. you mr ‘deal with the devil’” she pointed to the man with a mischievous grin “all you have to do is put a little word in with your favours and find us the guy”

Lucifer purred eyes trailing across the document “my pleasure ms Lopez, now what human scum are we searching for-“

The devil paused eyes narrowing at the suspects mug shot, the other two looked at each other in confusion.

“something wrong?

Lucifer’s lip curled up in obvious disgust “Seb Cellar”

The detectives eyes widened in surprise “wait- you know this guy?”  
a deep growl bubbled from the back of the light-bringers throat “ i know of him yes, however i’d rather be dragged back into the pits of hell than associate with this bastard”  
The devil dropped the folder beck on the desk “ he’s a human trafficker, and unfortunately i have no resources capable of pinpointing him. if i had” the man continued, voice altering to a vicious tone. “he would be dead”

the two woman paled, slightly unsettled by lucifers decree. mostly to due with the fact that they could actually believe it to be true.

“if you have nothing neither does the precinct… we’re at a dead end, again” Ella pouted before returning to the lab, shoulders drooping in defeat.

Decker sighed and leaned back in her seat “there’s nothing much else to do Lucifer, maybe you should go home and get that sleep”

The brunet took the detectives suggestion and trudged backs to lux weighed down by boredom. Lucifer was in no rush to return to his club, during the day his tower was devoid of lust and other distractions.  
Entering the club the devil noticed that the bar tender was present checking alcohol stocks on the illuminated shelves. Patrick was good at his job an easily blended into his promotion once maze left.

Once the young man noticed the owner he abandoned his stacking for a moment to pour satan a whisky, observation was part of the job and Patrick could tell that Lucifer needed it.

“A visitor came in just a few seconds ago” he paused to refill his boss’s now empty glass and slide a folded note across the bar.

unfolding the paper the ex-lord of hell nearly spat out his drink “Who. gave. you. this.” Lucifer punctuated every word slowly gaze searing into the note.

Patrick blinked “tall, blond, had this real weird aura about ‘em”

Lucifer clicked his tongue and dashed for the exit. there was only one other being able to get this information in such a short while, and with a strange aura meant the person he least wanted involved in his life right now. Michael.

without delay the devil sped through the streets of LA painfully aware that the blond now knew about his affiliation with his human friends and was watching his every move. This disturbed Lucifer greatly. He couldn’t pass up this information however, since it could put an end to some human trafficking and please the detective.

Bursting into the precinct Lucifer strode towards Chloes desk paper waving in his grasp.  
“i come bearing gifts”

His loud exclamation also gained Espinoza’s attention. “i thought you went home?”

“i did but-“ the nightclub owner twirled to face Decker, he held out the note with a grin ”I happen to have the location of one Seb Celler”

Chloe shot up from he desk eyes wide as she took the ‘gift’ “how?- i thought you said you didn’t have the right contacts?”

The grin on the devils face turned sour “i don’t” he muffed “but i do have a worthless eavesdropping traitor who thinks he can win my good graces through spying on me!” Lucifers noise rose in volume as he appeared to shift the attention of his words to the roof.

The detectives regarded the man quizzically before ignoring it, they had become accustomed to his eccentricities by now.

“Alright..” Chloe trailed off “I’ll the this to the lieutenant and Lucifer, thank your contact for me”

As they left fo the lieutenants office Old scratch scoffed “i most certainly will not”


	3. Michael mah dude, you are poetic af

The maze of streets within the city of angles were flooding with Scintillant streams of light, reflecting off speeding cars leaving quick flickers that burned into the retinas of fellow travellers. The angel who was ‘like god’ observed these sources of luminescent energy with wonderment. How humans bent the kaleidoscope of lights to their will amazed him, it was radiant and remarkably exotic compared to Michaels experience with such an element.

The lustre of heaven was easy to become accustomed too. But after witnessing the fluorescent quality that derived from such a soft thing, Michael could almost understand Lucifers fixation with this corrupted garden.

The blond could taste the bitter remnants of star dust upon his lips as his sight shifted between the bright shapes, a faded memory of Samael cradling a powdery apparition in the palms of his hands arose in his mind. He could remember clearly the pearly glow that melted into the wide whites of his brothers eyes. An expression with the light of a purer and simpler world, seldom seen in this time.

The angels face became pinched as he was reminded once again. That his brothers unfair treatment was at fault of Michaels own actions. Hands rubbing away the tension in his face the man dressed in a soft cotton shirt and pants all of purest white continued his lost wonder through the luminescent night.

Eventually the divine mans downcast gaze caught the attention of a pensioner perched behind a rackety street stall.

“you lookin’ sorry bout somthin’ there boy” 

The elderly man was hunched over an abundance of tied bouquets soft petals fluttering slightly under the breeze as he fiddled with a small length of string, trembling hands somehow succeeding in a knot. Michael merely tilted his head unable to conceive a fathomable response.

“take one, they’ll die before i set up ‘gain”

Michael straightened and surveyed the selection of flora and fauna bewildered. “why must i take a plant that will perish before the next morn?”

the beady eyed gardener snorted “i’v been around for some time son” he clicked his tongue before gathering a bunch of violet flowers “ an’ i can tell when someones feelin’ sorry”

The angel blinked and regarded the man who was hardly that of a century. Humans were much more perceptive than he had first believed. with such short life spans Michael had to admit he was surprised. 

the bunch of purple flowers were thrust in his face “Hyacinths mean ya sorry, give ‘em to who ya pissed off”

Purple petals tickling his nose the angel twitched attention drawn completely to another flower. The deep crimson roses were passionate, a rich contrast to the variety of bright plants littering the table. Reaching out Michael plucked the bunch from its stand wary of its thorns.

“may i have these instead?” the blond asked softly, completely enchanted

with a wave of his hand the old man dismissed the angel before continuing his work. 

Michael’s gaze remained fixed on the roses, how they shared such likeness with Lucifer impressed him. they were extravagant, perfect in beauty and yet protected with thorns sharp enough to draw blood. The roses were smouldering with a red so dark they could be the flames reflecting in his brothers eyes.  
The label dangling from the binds that held them merely aided to the comparison. “desire” and “passion” it had said.

Michael soon found himself in the LAPD precinct. It was empty, completely desolate of any workers. With a sad quirk of the lips the blonde placed his gift upon detective Deker’s desk. With a careful label declaring its belonging to Lucifer, Michael retreated.


End file.
